Data World of Olympic Coliseum and Agrabah
(Sora and Ryan makes his way to Olympus Coliseum) Riku: Sora, Ryan, how do things look over there? Sora: That voice... Riku? (looking around) I don't know, there's not much going on here. Riku: Don't be so sure. One of the bugs interfering with the link is definitely in Olympus Coliseum. First, you're gonna have to find the Keyhole where it resides. Then, if my findings are right, that'll take you to the world's core. If you can get rid of whatever's harming the core, the bugs will disappear. It's as easy as that. Ryan: So it's just like those other worlds---the enemy is inside the Keyhole. All right! We can get rid of them! Once that's done, I'll find a way back outside for all of you. Riku: Thanks. Be careful. (Sora and Ryan proceeds to head inside the coliseum building) Mickey (narrating): Your search for that world's Keyhole brought you to the lobby of the Coliseum where you met Phil. Hercules had gone off to investigate the cause of the bugs and hadn't returned. When you finally found him in the Coliseum labyrinth, Herc told you that Hades was the one responsible for the whole mess in Olympus. Knowing you had to stop the evil Hades, you and Herc headed further into the depths of the maze, ready to face whatever danger may lurk ahead. (While searching through the labyrinth, Hercules and Sora encounter a blond- haired man with a single black wing on his clothing and holding a large sword) Swordsman: Are you Hercules, the hero? (The two ready themselves for battle) Sora: Who're you? Swordsman: To you...a problem. Now show me that you've got a real good reason to fight. (raising his blade) Ready for this? (The man charges toward Sora, Ryan and Hercules. He springs into the air and attempts to slash them, but they jump out of the way, the blade striking the ground. Hercules counterattacks with a punch, which the man blocks with his sword. He knocks Hercules's fist away and swings his sword, but misses again. The two fighters run at each other and exchange multiple attacks and evasions. After dodging another jump slash with a leap of his own, Hercules lands and crashes his fists into the floor to release a shockwave. He proceeds to envelop himself in a yellow aura) Hercules: Here ya go! (He winds his fist up to deliver a mighty punch to the blond man. Defeated, the swordsman slumps to the ground and pants. The aura subsides) Swordsman: So everything he said about you is true. Hercules: Tell me your name. Cloud: My name's Cloud. No friend of heroes. (He stands and raises his sword once more) Ryan: Hey, what did we ever do to you? (A sphere of fire flies toward Sora, Ryan and Hercules from behind. Cloud rushes over and blocks the blast with his blade, leaving him winded. Sora, Ryan and Hercules turn and gasp as Hades, God of the Underworld, appears in a fiery blaze) Hades: Seriously? I missed? (Everyone readies their weapons) Cloud: Hades, stay out of this! I told you this is my fight! Hades: Oh, please. This stopped being about you ages ago. Cloud: What's that? Hades: You couldn't even distract Jerk-ules long enough for me to mangle his moussaka. Help like that, I'll pass. Sora: Are you the one who did this to the Coliseum? (Hades laughs) Hades: You know, I wish I could take the credit, but this time, you got the wrong guy. Hercules: Then who did? Hades: Sorry, Wonder Boy, but this maze has another keeper now. But hey, I'm a fair god, no? I'll stay out of your way. I mean, why work when I can just sit back and watch you all wither away? (He turns around and prepares to leave) Cloud: Get back here! Hades: So long, Spike. Go find a bucket and kick it. (He disappears. Sora tries to chase him, but to no avail) Sora (looking around): Nice guy. Cloud: So he was just using me the whole time. (Cloud starts to walk away) Hercules: Hey, wait a sec. Cloud: Gotta go. (He leaves) Ryan: What's his problem? Hercules: I guess he's just another victim of Hades' schemes. Sora: That doesn't explain why his attitude stinks. Hercules (waving his hands): Whoa, whoa. So if it's not Hades, who could it be? Not sure I even know where to start. Sora: We have to do something about this. Otherwise, we're never gonna get out of here. Hercules: Guess we go back to the beginning, then. Come on, you can follow me. (The duo proceeds onward) Mickey (narrating): As you, Ryan and Herc continued through the labyrinth, you found Cloud, surrounded by Heartless. His heart was so full of despair that at first, he chose not to hear what you were saying. But soon, the two of you found a way to reach him and Cloud decided to help out. Together, the three of you headed further into the maze. (Sora, Ryan, Cloud and Hercules walk up a set of stairs, battle ready, and come face- to-face with Cerberus, a large three-headed black dog, as it stomps its feet to create a shockwave. One head tries to bite Cloud, but he avoids the attack. Sora and Ryan jumps up and strikes a head, causing the beast to writhe in pain. Hercules sneaks up from behind, grabs Cerberus' tail, and proceeds to lift it. After spinning the dog around a few times, he slams it onto the ground. The trio then attacks each head simultaneously, defeating Cerberus. Sora catches his breath) Cloud: Finally. It's about time I found my way home. Sora: I'm really glad to hear that! Hades: Hey there. Think you might be forgetting a few loose ends? Like me. (Hades appears. Everyone readies for battle) Hercules: Hades! Hades: I finally find a trap with all the right trappings, and what do you do? You go and ruin it. Ya see, here's the thing about deadly mazes: You're supposed to DIE in them. But I guess this is gonna take a more personal approach! Sora: I have a theory. Hey, Herc, I think I know now how you make it as a hero. Ryan: Sure. Hercules: Let's hear it. Cloud: Yeah, tell us, Sora. Sora: Something like: if you find yourself in trouble, make sure you're the one still standing at the end! Hades: Care to prove that theory!? (Hades wraps himself in flames, turning his skin red and his hair fiery. He creates a fireball in his hand and launches it at the trio. Sora and Ryan slices it away before it could reach its target, and Cloud attempts to do the same to Hades, but fails. Hercules rams himself into Hades shoulder-first, pushing the god of death back and forcing him out of his fiery state) Hades: Heh heh! I'll give you this round, but not the match. What can I say? I'm immortal. (He disappears. Sora and Ryan sighs and addresses Hercules) Sora: You gotta tell me! How'd you do that? Hercules: Hero! That's the job. Cloud: Hero, huh? Hercules: The Coliseum should be safe now. C'mon, we better go find Phil. He's probably pretty worried. Sora: Yeah! (Back with Mickey and company, the computer screen displays the message: "Gathering data... Gathering data... Data recovery... 10%". It then cuts back to Sora) Sora: Mickey, did that do it? Mickey: Yup. Sora, thank you. Donald: Hey, wait. This time, we didn't get a video. Sci-Ryan: Yeah, why didn't it show up? Riku: Right. Those scenes---they originated inside me and Cody's mind. Donald: Huh? Cody: When you got rid of the bugs, you gave me and Riku deeper access to the memories associated with those worlds. (The monitor shows Riku on the destroyed Destiny Islands with a cloaked figure) Riku: The things we saw must have found their way back through the link and shown up on your monitor. (The screen shifts to Sora, Donald, and Goofy clasping hands together in Traverse Town. It then goes back to Sora at Olympus Coliseum) Jiminy: Well, whaddaya know. If those memories came from deep within the journal itself, then it's really no wonder they're unfamiliar. They don't belong to any of us! Goofy (looking up at the screen): Hmm? Something's happenin'... (A bulky figure walks up to Sora and Ryan) Mickey: Huh? No way! Optimus: It is. (Sora gasps) Sora: Who are you? (The stranger gives a great belly laugh) Pete: Playin' dumb, eh? Mickey: Pete and Swiper's here? How'd you get in? Pete (yelling to the sky): Same way as youse did. Thought I'd take a little vacay from the outside world. Well, this here world belongs to me, see, so mitts off! (He and Swiper runs toward a data portal and jumps inside) Mickey: They must be up to something. Quick! After them! Sora: Right. Ryan: Okay! (Sora and Ryan follows Pete) (Sora and Ryan arrives in Agrabah with no sign of Pete and Swiper) Sora: Where are they? If Mickey's concerned about him, then that must mean he's up to no good. Why's it so quiet? I thought this place would be busier. It's like a ghost town. What happened here? Ryan: Don't knows, let's look around. (Sora and Ryan proceeds further into the town) Mickey (narrating): Despite the bugs and Heartless, you met a friend, Aladdin. You joined him to find Princess Jasmine. Working together, you saved her from Jafar. That's when you discovered Jafar's nefarious plan to take over the throne and become ruler of all of Agrabah. Thanks to that no-good Pete, Jafar managed to get a replica of the magic lamp. Using it to stop time, he kidnapped Jasmine and disappeared. But, thankfully, the magic didn't affect you, Sora, Ryan. Your power protected you from the time-stopping spell. In order to stop Jafar and his evil plan, Aladdin had gotten ahold of the real magic lamp. But his victory didn't last long. That sneaky Iago swooped in and stole it. The chase was on! (Sora and Ryan chases Iago into the Bazaar. Struggling and out of breath, the bird is apprehended) Sora: Where do you think you're going? Nowhere with that lamp. Ryan: And give it to us! Iago: Let me go, it's not my fault! Jafar made me do it! Blame him! (Iago escapes Sora's grasp, releasing the lamp, and flies away) Iago: Phew! So long! See ya later... Sora: Better not catch you bothering my friends again, Iago! (He looks at the lamp) Sora: I don't get it. Why did Aladdin have this old thing anyway? Unless, maybe it's the treasure that he found in the Cave of Wonders. Ryan: Tried to rub it. (Sora rubs the lamp. It begins to shake, startling him) Sora: Wh-what's happening!? (It releases a cloud of purple and blue smoke, causing Sora to wince. He wipes his eyes with his hand) Sora: Huh? (A figure's shadow stands behind Sora. Its owner is a blue genie) Genie (clasping his hands): So, you got troubles? Well, you've come to the right--- Hey, wait. You're not Al. Sora: My friends call me Sora and this is Ryan. "Al" as in "Aladdin"? Aladdin---he can't move 'cause Jafar stopped time so he's kinda stuck. Uh, who are you? Genie: (pointing and spinning) Name's Genie "of the lamp." How ya doin'? (Genie wags his finger in a circular motion, Sora and Ryan's face following it) Genie: Just make a wish, and all your problems will be solved! (posing) Magic at your service, all day, twenty-four-seven and three-sixty-five. (Genie flies into the sky and immediately warps back to earth) Genie: That's right! (bowing) I'm all yours! Ryan (excited): Are you for real? We have tons of wishes! Genie: Hold on kid. Got a few rules, the limit's three! Can't expect other people to take care of every little thing for ya, am I right? (Sora and Ryan stares at him blankly) Genie: Hey, what's with the face, kid? Sora: Hmm. I wish...for you to make the world what it was before! (Genie's face enlarges) Genie: Easy! Are you ready? (winking) Watch this! (He soars into the air, his tail glowing purple, and makes all of the nearby blocks disappear) Genie: Check it out! Whaddaya think of your new, totally phantom-free city, master? Sora: You did it. Thanks! So that means time unfroze for Aladdin and everyone else, right? (Genie reappears next to Sora and Ryan) Genie: Ooh! Sorry. Little problem. Only the one who cast it can undo that kind of spell. (He slumps) Ryan: Wait, you mean... Sora: Awww, no way! Genie: I'm sorry, kid, it's one of the iron-clad rules. (burying his face in his hands) No interpretation. I have to do exactly what you say. Sora: No, it's our fault. We should have been a lot more careful when we worded our wish. Genie: No, no! Don't say that! I didn't tell you about all the rules. I just let you start making wishes with no guidance. Okay, that one's a freebie! And wait---there's more! I just happen to have a trace on a certain super-creepy bad guy that you've been looking for. Whaddaya say? How 'bout another chance? Ryan: How else will we find him? And we do need help. All right, Genie, I know what we want for my next wish: I wish for you to take me and Sora to the villain! Genie: Woohoo! Your wish is my command, little man! Buckle up, here we go! (Genie glows and flies once more, sprinkling down magic particles as he ascends. Sora vanishes. Meanwhile, the computer screen has become covered in static) Goofy: A-hyuck. That Genie sure is funny. Crash: Yeah! Donald: I can't wait to see Jasmine and Aladdin. Mickey: But where do ya think...Pete and Swiper decided to go to? Jiminy: And how did he get in there? Pete and Swiper shouldn't even exist in the datascape, from everything I can tell. Hmm. Riku: They must have found a way to infiltrate the world. I just don't know how. Spikewave: We know they didn't have access to this device, so that must prove there's another way for somebody to get inside the datascape. Optimus: But Spikewave, the only journals are right here. Donald: Wait. We just need to let Sora and Ryan figure this out. Mickey: Yes. But I'm still gonna worry about Pete and Swiper. (They all turn their gazes toward the monitor) Optimus: We gotta come up with a plan, in case something happens. (The screen's static clears to reveal Sora entering the Cave of Wonders) Riku: I have just what we need. I know what the plan is. Mickey (narrating): With help from the Genie, you avoided Jafar's traps and headed into the Cave of Wonders where Jasmine slept under a spell. You cornered the vizier in the Lamp Chamber... But he had the upper hand; he still possessed the replica of the magic lamp. Making his final wish, Jafar transformed himself into a genie. Then, using his new powers, he disappeared inside the Keyhole. (Sora and Ryan finds himself in a large room with numerous platforms and lava flowing from the ceiling into a pit surrounding them. He looks around, Keyblade in hand, for Jafar. The vizier bursts out of the lava in his new red genie form and gazes down at Sora and Ryan, arms crossed. Sora and Ryan gasps and Jafar laughs) Jafar: Oh, I see you are no ordinary street rat. Not if you could elude my ingenious traps. Impressive. But your persistence, it has won you nothing. Do you not see I am invincible? Nothing you can do can defeat me! (Jafar conjures a molten boulder in his hands and chucks it at Sora and Ryan, who rolls out of the way) Sora: I don't stand a chance. What do I do? Ryan: Please help us. Genie: Genie to Sora and Ryan. Sora, Ryan, do you read me? Sora & Ryan: Genie! Genie: He's not kidding about the invincible part. None of your attacks can hurt him. But, Jafar's a genie now, and like it or not, every genie has a cage. (Sora and Ryan looks around and sees Iago flying in the distance, a lamp clasped in his talons) Sora: The lamp. Roger that, Genie! Over and out! (Jafar picks up another boulder and snickers) Jafar: Stand still, you bothersome brat. It's over! (Sora and Ryan runs after Iago, dodging the boulder tossed by Jafar in the process. Iago turns around and notices Sora and Ryan) Iago: No, not you again! (Sora and Ryan hops on some nearby floating blocks to reach Iago. Jafar grabs another boulder) Jafar: It's time you bow to me! (He tosses it. Sora and Ryan turns and sees the rock racing towards him. They makes a great leap in the direction of Iago and avoids it) Iago: I can't take much more of this! (Sora and Ryan apprehends Iago in midair. A great light shines from them, overwhelming Jafar's vision and engulfing the entire room. Once it fades, Sora and Ryan has procured the lamp and stands on the ground. Iago flies away) Iago: Okay, okay, I give up! Promise! Pinky swear, I'll never do it again! (sighing) I gotta find a new line of work. (Sora and Ryan sighs) Jafar: Give me the lamp, child! It belongs to me! Genie: Hurry, Sora, Ryan! Use the lamp! You can trap Jafar inside it! (Sora and Ryan nods) Ryan: Hear that, Jafar? It's time for you to go home! (He raises the lamp. It gives off a pulse of light and begins to suck Jafar in) Jafar: No! No! (A red twister spins Jafar until he shrinks in size and enters the lamp. It gives off one final light pulse before turning into data and vanishing) Sora: Is that it? Is it over? (Sora and Ryan hears a whine and gasps as they sees Pete and Swiper standing before him) Pete: This just ain't fair! Jafar was supposed to help me cast this whole world into darkness! Sora: Pete! Swiper! We found you! (They disappears in a data cloud) Sora: Hey, where you going!? Ryan: Come back! Genie (appearing next to Sora and Ryan): Whoa! Sora. Ryan. You leaving already? Sora: Yeah, it's time for me to go. I wish you to help Jasmine home and give the lamp back to Aladdin. Genie: Consider it done! That's wish number two. (holding up two fingers and then opening another) And what's on the menu for numero tres? Ryan: I want my last wish to go to Aladdin. Genie: What? Sora: If he hadn't found the magic lamp, we never would have met and become such good friends. On top of that, we know here, (touching the spot where his heart is) he'll use it for you, for something good that's sure to make you happy. Genie: Sora... Ryan... (flying around excitedly) You're the best! Talk about a friend! I'll tell Al that's how ya feel. Catch you later, Sora and Ryan! (He flies away) Sora: Good-bye, Genie! Thanks for your help with everything. You're the best, too! (A message appears on the computer screen: "Gathering data... Gathering data... Data recovery... 30%) Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes